supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trial of the Murders
Chapter 1: Trial for killing Samadi Alizo was tried for 8 murders. "The trial of Samadi Alizo, aged 22 continues, with testimonies from many of the survivors of the November 17th killing and the victim's families." The news reporter said. The trial was on December 19th, the day Jun should have been 30 years old Families and friends of the victims, aswell as survivors held up signs. Jun's 2-year old nephew Kai and 5-year old niece, Mayumi held up a sign saying "I'm too young to be this angry", Jun's father Toshio held up a picture of his deceased son. Julie's father had a microphone. "Kill him like he killed my Julie!" He yelled. Carol's father and Julie's mother held up signs of their children, the sign John held read "Carol Josephine Koll, ermordet im Alter von 11 Jahren (Carol Josephine Koll, murdered aged 11)" in German while Renee held the sign in English reading "Julie Ann Evans, murdered aged 12, Samadi said he would have done the same even if she was 3 yrs old" The mother of Eva Burns held a sign saying “You are GUILTY!” Another protester held a glass cube, inside Samadi’s face superimposed on a prison uniform with bars painted, while a female protester held a sign reading “Samadi, Face imprisonment.” Carol's grandfather who had traveled all the way from Stuttgart held up a sign saying "Samadi Alizo, rot in hell, Fick dich (Fuck you)" Kaori Yoshikawa held a sign that said “EIGHT VICTIMS, Samadi Alizo fired 16 bullets into my 32-yr old brother saying he would have done the same thing even if he was 2-yrs old.”, It also featured a photo of 2-year old Ryu with their late mother and Ryu still in his attire lying in a coma. A Muslim survivor held a sign saying ”HE SHOT CHILDREN” with a photo of the deceased Carol at the morgue with permission from her parents ”JUSTICE! JUSTICE FOR THE EIGHT! JUSTICE FOR THOSE WHO DIED!” Julie’s father shouted. Miyako, Ryu’s 5-year old niece held a sign saying “About my uncle: I’d even shoot him if he was only 2-yrs old” Inside the station, Samadi was met with a woman and a man. "Do you know why you're here?" Cuong asked. Samadi didn't speak. "What about the two girls you shot dead, Carol Josephine Koll and Julie Ann Evans?, sweet and innocent, now look what was done to them!" Jane asked him. "What...." Samadi muttered. "What?" Jane asked. "What about the children killed in Syria, Afghanistan and Iraq! Shot and killed by the army they support!" Samadi yelled. Jane then smacked Samadi across the face. "Hey! THIS DOESN'T EXCUSE THE FACT YOU KILLED A BLOODY 11-YEAR OLD AND A 12-YEAR OLD GIRL!" She yelled at him. Cuong then held his face. "I grew up during the war in my home country, American soldiers shot Vietnamese children, my mother and sister was killed by Americans, but I never used this as an excuse to kill American kids." Cuong said. Alexei's father, Vladimir and mother Olga were at the protest, their signs were in Russian, "Нет времени в тюрьме, нет мира" which meant "No prison time, no peace" Jun's mother in law, Lesley was there aswell, she held up a sign of her son-in-law. When Samadi appeared in court, Carol and Julie's parents were there aswell. "All rise for the judge." A police officer said. The judge went to the stand. "Samadi Alizo, you have been brought here for eight murders, how do you plead?" He asked. "Not guilty." Samadi said. When Samadi said this, Julie's mother went over and yanked on his beard and hair. "YOU ARE A LIAR, YOU SHOT AND KILLED MY JULIE!" She yelled. She succeded in ripping hair out, And she was carried away by police. "Order! Order in the court!" She yelled. "Renee!" Her husband shouted "Kill that man like he killed my Julie! You deserve to die!" She yelled before crying. Her husband followed her out. Unlike the violent reactions, Carol's parents, John and Philomena stayed very calm. Tariko Hiwatari and her husband Kai had a file containing the dead bodies and bloodshed on a computer. "I wasn't going to trust the International Court with this shit." She said. She opened up the file. Jun's dying self was shown, he laid on his back with blood coming out, the next photo was blood stained Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon games, a Rainbow Rocket poster covered in blood and blood stained hands on the poster. A photo of a bleeding Ghetsis cosplayer was seen, he was dressed in Black 2 and White 2 robes, his eyes were filled with terror, and tears fell from both eyes. "He survived." The lawyer said. "Ryu-kun!" Aymui said. "Don't worry, Mrs. Tadachi, Mr Tomodi is recovering in hospital and will be here to question Samadi." the judge said. The lawyer then played a audio recording of the massacre unfolding. There was gunshots heard and people whimpering and pleading. "Don't you dare hurt them!" They heard a Japanese-accented voice. "Mr. Tadachi!" A girl's voice was heard. "Yes, that's Jun's voice alright." Ayumi said. Then they heard a gunshot, they heard Jun scream. It was only for five seconds, but to Ayumi, it felt like ten minutes. Then they heard a girl scream in German, then a man talking that she wasn't going anywhere, then a gunshot, then it fell to silence. ”I......” Samadi said, all people in the court turned to him. Then Samadi was shown Ryu’s bloodstained cosplay and cane. ”If Toshio is to be believed, Ryu had sixteen bullets fired into him, you say the blood on the cane was yours, I‘m I right?” The judge said. “Yes, he beat me with it and was calling me sand n*gger.” Samadi said. Everyone at that party knew it was a lie. ”Witness statements and scientists testing the blood sample of the cane and yours contradict this, we checked the blood on the cane he used and your blood does not match, however, it matched Ryu’s blood type, they said that Ryu was yelling in his native Japanese during the ordeal.” The policewoman said. ”Samadi, what do you have to say for yourself?” The judge said, ”That green haired bastard, even if it’s a two year old, needs to be tortured and killed, I would have done the same to that man even if he was two or twelve years old.” Samadi said with no hint of remorse in his voice. Kaori Yoshikawa, neé Tomodi was there too. ”You emptied an entire rifle magazine on my brother, say you would have done the same thing if he was two or twelve and you plead not guilty!” Kaori yelled at him. ”What about my daughter?! Your sister was the same age her!” Renee yelled. ”Your daughters, I would have done the same thing to them even if they were four years old, I don‘t care how they were, even if they were all 4 years old, need to be killed.” Samadi said. "But why?" Renee demanded. "Why did you do it?" ”You people only care about two little bitches that supported the US Army that killed thousands of children, YOU IDIOTS ONLY CARED ABOUT A PRO-ZIONIST VIDEO GAME!” Samadi yelled. Naomi, Jun’s 17-year old sister, then stomped her foot, silencing everyone. ”My onii-chan cannot celebrate his birthday today, hug or kiss me tonight because he was buried last month, This is not fair, What did onii-chan do?” She said. Komal was horrified and shocked. ”Samadi! You’re a hypocrite! You claimed you done it for Syria, Anti-Zionism and air strike children when you said you would have shot Ryu even if he was only two years old!” Naomi shouted, Chapter 3: Trial is done and over with. Samadi Alizo was sentenced to death on December 25th. The charges were attempted rape on female partygoers after confessions from them, eight counts of murder, 20 counts of attempted murder, and assault on injured guests. The main charge was also torture as testimonies revealed he brutally tortured a cosplayer. "You used the deaths of children killed in airstrikes to justify the deaths of two defenceless young girls, three aspiring cosplayers, a couple, and a father that just wanted to enjoy the release of a brand new game, You sexually assaulting women at the party and shooting men in the legs and emptying a single rifle magazine on an already injured man." The judge said. "But why?" ”Haven’t you heard me! I would have done the same thing even if that fucker was a 2-year old!” Samadi yelled. You had no human rights this day forward, the judge said to him, his parents and siblings were completely upset and distraught with what he had done. ”We don’t usually deal with savagery considering the Peace Process, but you, Mr Samadi Alizo, are one such man, You have tortured, murdered, nearly raped, looted and abused for over one hour!“ The judge said. His younger sister, 12-year old Komal Alizo sat in the corner weeping. "Oh papa, why did Sama do it?" She sobbed. The TT10 and GBS members glared at him. Then they saw an elderly man, he was a small man, around 5'3-5'4, he slowly approached him. Then he struck Samadi with his cane. Then he turned his head to the groups. "Kill that man like he killed Jun! He deserves to die!" He yelled. The next day, Ryu, who was in hospital for a month arrived and was severely injured, he used his cosplay cane as a crutch and Reicheru helped him sit down. "You don't care about the families you destroyed, you took your anger out on us, we just wanted to celebrate the release of a game." Ryu said. Ryu had difficulty moving his right leg and had the bullets removed. He moved his green-dyed hair out of his face. "You're basically "what about the children killed in Syria, Afghanistan and Iraq?" everytime Julie and Carol were brought up, I had NOTHING to do with them, You took your hatred of the United States out on innocent people, Jun died because of you, not your sister, okasan or otosan, you." Ryu said. He then glared. "You shot children, you shot two innocent young girls dead." Ryu said. Ryu then looked at him, Komal came in and sat next to him. "You just didn't destroy the families of your victims, you destroyed your own family." Ryu said and put a hand on Komal's head. She held her arms around Ryu’s waist. "When the police came in, she begged them not to put her parents on criminal charges, you hurt your sister too, who was the same age as little Julie, your parents are disgraced by what you have done, they even offered to pay for my surgeries." Ryu said. Then Ryu’s expression turned to anger. ”You said in court you would have done the same thing to me even if I was two years old, You said you were doing it for Arab children killed by US forces, you’re no better than them when they do that, emptying a rifle into me, shooting a couple dead, killing my friend who was trying to protect two little girls, I don’t care, I hope someone kills you.” Ryu said. Ryu left the room with Tariko’s help. ”Big brother, I sobbed when Sandy Hook happened, I cried when Manchester arena attack happened, I outright wept when I found out you murdered eight people, you emptied a rifle into a defenceless man.” She said. Chapter 4: Death On the exact same day, Samadi sat inside his holding cell, then he heard a door open. It was a familiar face, the Maxie cosplayer. "Isn't it the---" He said before being cut off. Masaru lynched him out of his cell and dragged him to where the commanders and the victims of Samadi's victims were. He then put Samadi in a choke hold. Masaru's dyed hair was a mess, probabky from stress. He looked at Ayumi while Samadi tried to get out of the man's grasp. Ayumi wanted Samadi to die, he killed her eldest boy by shooting him fatally. " (Do it)" She said in Japanese. ”Kill him! KILL HIM LIKE HE GAVE MY BROTHER BRAIN DAMAGE! NOW! DO IT NOW!” Naomi yelled. The families of Samadi’s young victims and survivors were yelling for Samadi to die. ”Kill that man like he emptied a gun on my brother!” Kaori shouted. Masaru grabbed a hold of Samadi's hair and then twisted his head. A sickening crack filled the air, Samadi fell to the ground, His dead body laid at Masaru's feet. "Two little girls, my friend, a staff member, four guests, all dead." Masaru said. Everyone started cheering. ”Put his body on a stake!” Kouta yelled. The judge went to Ali and Francesca. ”Don’t put that poor boy on criminal charges, Samadi will have his comeuppance with Allah for what he has done.” Ali said. The judge nodded, then looked at Masaru, who was twitching rapidly. ”That poor bastard.....Watching all his friends get shot around him.” Ichiro said. Masaru looked at the surviving hosts of the ill-fated party. ”Ryu....could have died......” He mumbled. Chapter 5: No Sympathy for a Murderer When relatives of his victims were asked, they responded with applause and reported him being killed by Masaru as a good thing. ”I have no sympathy for Samadi, He killed my daddy!“ Alexandrea proclaimed. ”Masaru has done the right thing, Kill that motherfucker!” Akira yelled. Akira was the group’s Giovanni cosplayer and had been shot in the arm and had to wear a cast. Jun’s father Toshio was asked. ”This is more than closure for me, Samadi, rot in fucking hell!” Toshio Tadachi yelled. When survivor Ryu was interviewed from his hospital bed, he gave a smile. ”Samadi deserved to die, He was not a victim, Jun was irreplaceable and he murdered our Akagi cosplayer in cold fucking blood!” Ryu said. When Ayumi was interviewed, she gave a small smile. ”The fact he said he would have done the same thing to those two defenseless girls even if they were four and Ryu even if he was two or twelve made him very high on why he should be killed.” Ayumi said, much calmer than the past people interviewed. Komal was quiet the whole time, then spoke, instead of the others, who hoped Samadi rotted in hell, he deserved to die. Her response was more peaceful, but still filled with anger at her brother for committing the massacre. ”He will have his comeuppance with Allah for his terrible crimes, he shattered the reputation of my family, my mother is going to take me back to Rome and leaving Pakistan.” She said. When little Miyako was asked. “The bad man go bye-bye, He hurt ojisan, what did Ryu-oji do? He’s not the bad man.” She said. Kaori, Miyako’s mom and Ryu’s sister was asked. ”If he was acquitted of shooting my brother, I would of killed him, I and Mi-chan had to listen to that tape of my brother and her uncle begging him to stop shooting, ”please let me go home” and begging for mercy, He was executed like the monster he is, If Takazawa-san didn’t do it, I would of gladly did it for him, Everyone says to be “No, Kaori-chan, don’t do it, you’ll be as bad as he”, If he was shot, castarated, hanged, poisoned, or stabbed, I would gladly allow it, I’d even shoot him 16 times.” Kaori said. Renee, Julie’s mother was then interviewed. ”I had to listen to my child plead for her life, “please let me go”, “I won’t tell Mama”, He wouldn’t do that for my daughter! He had a little sister her age, I feel sorry for her, her brother just murdered 8 innocent people.” She said. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86